


The Winds Of Change

by Mike24455



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: God Kung Jin, M/M, Time God Fujin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike24455/pseuds/Mike24455
Summary: Raiden had always told him to leave mortals to there own devices in times of peace, but now that Fujin wears the crown he plans to spend eternity with his favorite mortal Kung Jin.
Relationships: Fujin/Kung Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Winds Of Change

Kung Jin wiped the sweat from his brow as he signaled for the ambulance to take the wounded Liu Kang and Kitana to the hospital after the wounds that had suffered at the hands of Sindel and Shao Kahn.

"You missed all the fighting Jin" Cassi greeted as she limped her way over to him. She looked worse for wear but nothing a few days of R&R couldn't fix.

"I know if I hadn't you wouldn't have had your ass handed to you by Shao Kahn." He knew that if he had been with Cassie this whole situation would have been over sooner. "But you know duty had me being elsewhere, speaking of which any word about Jacqui?"

A tired smile spread across Cassie's face "Yeah she's fine Takeda and his team are seeing to her and Jax a few miles away from here."

He scoffed "Whipped husband of the year candidate right there."

Cassie laughed or at least tried to the before clutching her side and leaning on Jin for support. He guided her into the other waiting ambulance so she could join her parents at the hospital.

"Speaking of husbands, I hear that you're the new first dude of time."

He admired she could be so beaten up and still find the energy to tease him about Fujin taking over the sands of time. It was a lot to take in and he was still trying to process what this meant for there relationship.

"Yeah well, careful how you speak I can get him to turn you into shitty movie star just like your dad." He watched as the paramedics climbed in the ambulance with her slowly closing the doors. "Take care of yourself, Cage."

"You too, Jin" she tried to wave but she limps were just too tired so she settled for a nod which he returned. And then she was off to join her family.

-

Fujin glided effortlessly over the sea of blood. One arm wrapped securely around Kung Lao's waist the other stirring them to the shore. He could have gotten them to shore faster if he wanted, the winds were truly at his back now but he had things that he wanted to discuss with one of the few family members who actually accepted Jin.

"Kung Lao?" he said gently unsure if the man was awake he had been treading blood for hours before being rescued truly he must have been exhausted.

"Yes, Fujin" A tired answered him.

"I seek your blessing to marry Jin. I wish to have him by my side as I begin the work of balancing the timelines."

Technically he didn't need to ask anyone but Kung Jin for his hand in marriage but he respected mortal traditions and Kung Lao and Jin had always been close so it made sense.

"I guess since you got that crown you've decided to throw caution to the wind."

"If I wanted poor wind puns I would go to see Bo' Rai Cho."

"Yet here you are with the Great Kung Lao, head of the Kung family," his chest puffed with pride. "You may have my blessing to marry my nephew, he would have my head if I said no."

As they touched down onto the solid ground Fujin bowed in respect "Thank now if you would excuse me I have a very angry archer to attend to."

Jin could always tell when Fujin had arrived. The wind would become more powerful as if a tornado was approaching threatening to spin all those in its path into oblivion but just as soon as it had turned violent it became soft and slow the gentle breeze of spring.

He was normally comforted by it, but now he was angry.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he seethed at the god approaching him from behind. "I thought you had died or something, and then I have to hear from Jacqui of all people that you were alive and working with Shang Tsung, you better have a good excuse why ditched me for over a year without so much as a goodbye."

Fujin grasped Jin by the shoulder and slowly turned him around so he could see the others face he had thought of little else while trapped in the void.

Where others soul a criminal Fujin saw a man whose heart had been broken by his own family, Where others saw a cocky attitude he saw a boy desperate to prove himself, and where other's saw archer he saw one of the most beautiful and captivating beings he had ever had the luck to look upon.

Cupping Jin's chin he forced the other to look him in the eyes so that he knew that everything he was about to say was truth.

"Kronika and Cetrion conspired to have me imprisoned in the void. I was trapped there with Shang Tsung and Nightwolf we were able to see events unfold but powerless to do anything about it. I was unable to tell for how long I had been trapped or if we would ever find a way out, the only thing that kept me sane was watching you and dreaming about our reunion," he placed his hand over Jin's heart. "Knowing that you were safe and still fighting gave me hope, and when Liu Kang defeated Kronika I was released. You must believe me the first thing that I wanted to do was find you but, Liu Kang had destroyed Kronika crown when he killed her the timeline was still unstable I was bound by duty to help fix it."

Jin was less angry now, but there was still the question of the silver crown with the creepy green aura that was resting on top of white hair.

"So what does that mean for us?" he pointed to the crown. "I mean you control time now?"

"I do and I do not. I am like a writer, I can craft a story with as many characters as I want but I have no control over the outcomes. And the truth is in order to fix all the damage that Kronika has done this timeline must be reset."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Everything that has transpired must be undone the mortals that have been brought from other timelines like Shao Kahn will cease to exist here and all will be repaired. I know that is selfish of me to ask but I would have your hand in marriage so that you may spend eternity with me. I understand that it is a lot to ask of you and if you decline I would understand we can meet again in the new era you won't remember me but I doubt we would have trouble falling in love all over again."

Kung Jin did not need time to think of his answer. "Of course I'll marry you Fujin, now we have time to have all the things we've always wanted, a family of our own."

Rain started to fall from the sky, Jin was confused because up until this point the sky had been clear. It was until he looked back at Fujin and saw the tear streaks falling from the god's eyes that he understood the cause.

"Just promise not to leave again like that."

Fujin arms wrapped around his waist bringing there bodies closer, afraid to ever be separated from Jin I again. "That is a promise that will be easy to keep."

-

Takeda sat in the special forces briefing room with Cassie and Jacqui they had many memories in this room. They started out as a disorganized group of young rogues desperate to make a name for themselves and help others but somewhere along the chaos of battle they had become a family. One that was about to lose a member.

Takeda gasped slightly when Jung Jin entered the room. His friend looked so much different, his long black hair was now snow-white like Fujin's and his glowed white.

"Hey guy's he said as if he wasn't an actual god now.

"Gotta say I'm a little upset I was invited to the wedding," Cassie was the first to speak.

Kung Jin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah we didn't really have a ceremony we just shared rings and vows." but the blush on his cheeks lead them all to believe that a lot more had happened.

"So how does it feel to be a god?" Takeda asked genuinely curious.

"Uh it's weird not having the same needs that I did when I was human, I don't need air, water, or even to eat. But's it's cool cause now," he held opened his palm and a long silver arrow appeared out of nowhere. "I don't even need to carry arrows anymore."

"Dude that's sick were gonna kick some major ass our next mission." Takeda said without thinking. The mood of the room fell dramatically everyone wore some form of a crestfallen expression.

They were all silent.

"I really am going to miss you guys." Jin finally said and it was true these people had helped him grow into the person that he was today and he was sad to be leaving them.

"Hey, don't sweat it Jin just watch out for us when you're making a new era were gonna need some formidable opponents to take down, but yeah I gonna miss you too."

"I feel bad for Fujin, he's going to have listen to your awful jokes, forever." Jacqui said coming in for a hug.

"I feel the same way for my poor friend Takeda, a life of being whipped awaits him and I don't need to be a God to know that."

"Says the guy who's married to literally the nicest person in the world he'll do anything you say." Takeda pointed out.

"So this is it, I guess."Jin said sharing one last hug with his friends.


End file.
